


Paradox

by C_l_o_v_e



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, more characters to be added as the work is updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_l_o_v_e/pseuds/C_l_o_v_e
Summary: Secure. Contain. Protect.Thanks to the foundation, civilians can live on in peaceful ignorance. Society will continue to function as normal, operating unaware of the monsters that have been captured and put away. There will be no statues that disappear when not gazed upon, and there will be no creatures that hunt using stolen voices.Mankind could gaze into a mirror and only see itself, a reflection of humanity.(take a closer look)(who's to say that the thing staring back isn't a monster as well)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 130
Kudos: 703





	1. SCP-81052

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkuma/gifts), [EvenMadderHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/gifts).



**Item #:** SCP-81052

 **Object class:** Euclid

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-81052 is to be contained in a soundproof standard humanoid containment unit and given adequate living space. Under no circumstances is SCP-81052 to be allowed access to any musical instruments. SCP-81052 is allowed the use of a computer under supervision and is allowed the use of basic items such as books and pencils. 

Any personnel that enter the containment unit must wear a standard pair of earplugs to block out any sound. Any attempt to remove the earplugs must be removed from the containment unit and detained. Personnel that enter with a headset that permits audio transfer to staff outside the containment unit should never remove this headset. Should they do so, personnel should be detained or terminated. Any personnel affected by SCP-81052’s charm and voice should be extracted immediately and detained and kept away from SCP-81052 for two weeks. He has often referred to himself as “Wilbur” and asked that foundation staff call him by this name. No personnel should listen to SCP-81052, should they do so, they should immediately be removed from the containment center. 

Soap and new clothes similar to SCP-81052’s current attire should be given bi-monthly. SCP-81052 does not require meals but meals can be given upon request. 

**Description:** SCP-81052 appears to be a 24 old British man, approximately two meters in height, with brown hair and eyes. SCP-81052 consistently wears a standard yellow sweater, dark pants, casual sneakers, and a beanie. Upon closer inspection, SCP-81052’s eyes appear to shift between different colored tints. While singing or charm speaking, SCP-81052’s eyes shift to an entirely different color. Surviving subjects that have been released from control often report that the colors are only seen in the deeper waters of the ocean. Subjects also report that SCP-81052’s teeth and nails elongate and grow sharper but claimed that they felt no fear towards the anomaly. Subjects also reported feeling friendly towards SCP-81052 despite the sudden transformation. Subjects do not appear to suffer any long term side effects from the influence. 

Voice recordings of SCP-81052 do not seem to generate the same effect as live conversation so it is still possible to interview and communicate with SCP-81052, although it is uncooperative most of the time. SCP-81052 has displayed a higher than average level of intelligence and is capable of speaking English, German, Dutch, and a language that does not currently exist in today’s modern world. SCP-81052 also claims to know the secrets of foundation staff. It is unclear whether or not this is true. 

SCP-81052 displays increased stamina and speed during this active transformation stage. During this time, SCP-81052 is able to move at a maximum speed of approximately 40 kilometers per hour and maintain this speed for up to one hour. 

While singing or charm speaking, SCP-81052 is capable of controlling and influencing the wills of up to ten people at once. Testing has shown that SCP-81052 has to hold a conversation for more than one minute before able to influence others while singing shows a far more effective result. SCP-81052 simply has to sing a tune of his own creation to ensnare up to ten people at once. It appears that the influence of charm speaking lasts longer than the influence of singing, but does not affect as many people as once. 

SCP-81052 has used this ability to compromise staff and the facility, often escaping the facility. SCP-81052 does not appear to favor violence, opting to use those under his control to act as human shields. However, SCP-81052 has also been seen using his teeth and claws as weapons to those in his way. SCP-81052 has caused multiple casualties in containment breaches but is easily rendered immobile with standard tranquilizing equipment. SCP-81052 has not injured any civilians out of malicious intent in the public but remains uncooperative with staff and shows a distaste for mankind. Nevertheless, it has been observed that SCP-81052 responds best and is most cooperative with foundation staff member Dr. Niki Nihachu. The reasons for this are still unknown.

SCP-81052 has decreased activity ever since security has increased and SCPs 31054, 62794, 87161 were introduced into the facility. Contact between the SCPs should be monitored extensively and should not be frequent.


	2. SCP-87161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Item #: SCP-87161
> 
> Object Class: Euclid

**Item #:** SCP-87161

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-87161 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit with adequate living space. This containment unit must also have a farm extension of approximately 6 x 6 meters. Personnel should avoid the farming unit as SCP-87161 seems to be very protective of it. SCP-87161 should be kept away from any weapons at all times and should never be around personnel harboring ill intentions towards someone. SCP-87161 is allowed the use of a computer under supervision and is allowed the use of basic items such as books and pencils. Although SCP-87161 does not appear to require food and water, it appears to enjoy eating with meals to be given upon request. Soap and new clothes similar to SCP-87161’s attire should be given bi-monthly. 

Personnel who enter the containment unit should spend no longer than ten minutes with SCP-87161. Docile and calm personnel appear to be more resistant to SCP-87161’s influence but all personnel should be cautious and wear a ten-minute timer when entering the unit. Any personnel who show signs of SCP-87161’s influence (increased agitation, sudden halts in movements, heavy breathing) should be removed or terminated immediately by security. Any personnel who have suffered from SCP-87161’s influence should be kept away from others and isolated for three days. One week of therapy should be given to those who have suffered from the effects of the influence. 

SCP-87161 often refers to himself as “Techno” or “Technoblade” and has requested foundation staff to refer to him that way as well. No personnel should accept this request, should they do so, they should be removed from the containment unit.

There should always be at least two members of the security team armed with tranquilizers and firearms standing by in case of a containment breach. 

**Description:** SCP-87161 appears as a young humanoid in his early twenties, approximately 1.8 meters tall, with red eyes and long pink hair kept in a braid. SCP-87161 often wears formal royal attire, with a white dress shirt, black dress pants accompanied by a red sash, and black dress shoes. SCP-87161 frequently wears a red royal cape draped across his shoulders and always wears a golden crown with several jewels that are not naturally generated by this world. Most curiously, SCP-87161 wears the top half of the skull of a wild boar. SCP-87161 refuses to take it off and has not been seen without it on. 

SCP-87161 shows a blatant disrespect for authority and any form of government, often making sarcastic remarks during interviews. SCP-87161 claims that they are an anarchist and simply exist to cause chaos. It is unknown how much truth lies in that claim. Much is still unknown about SCP-87161’s origins as there are very few scriptures to rely on. 

SCP-87161’s continued presence appears to cause severe emotional distress around others, causing them to act on their intrusive thoughts. Those who come into contact with SCP-87161 have reported feeling a presence in their head, a voice that encouraged them to act on the dark thoughts they had. Influenced subjects have reported that the longer they were around SCP-87161, the more they felt a certain compulsion to be violent and hurt others. Repeated tests have shown that subjects will only attempt to hurt each other and not SCP-87161. SCP-87161’s influence also seems to have limitations as it only affects individuals within 20 feet of it. SCP-87161 shows amusement at the sight of subjects on edge and enjoys the fights and chaos that shortly ensue. 

SCP-87161 is very clever and during the three containment breaches it has caused, has showcased both his physical skill and his mental aptitude. SCP-87161 often refers to the ancient Chinese general Sun Tzu and his teachings during the explanation of his machinations. 

SCP-87161 displays an impressive skill with most of the weapons known to man, showing preference and incredible mastery with the sword. Many personnel believe that it used to lead an army and fight in wars as SCP-87161 also displays signs of increased stamina, speed, strength, and healing. With these abilities in mind, it is difficult to cause enough damage to stop SCP-87161 from attacking. In the event of a containment breach, personnel should attempt to hold SCP-87161 off for as long as possible with firearms while heavy doses of tranquilizers are administered from a distance. SCP-87161 has escaped the facility several times, causing hundreds of casualties. SCP-87161 does not tend to attack the general public but will occasionally use his influence to create chaos in larger groups of people. Fortunately, heavy doses of tranquilizers seem to be enough to cause SCP-87161 to lose consciousness and stop the continuation of the influence. 

SCP-87161 has not broken containment ever since the farming unit has been added and seems content to farm potatoes. SCP-87161’s competitiveness and need for bloodshed seem to be satisfied through a need to farm the most potatoes. Personnel are still unsure of who SCP-87161 is competing with, but allows for the continuation of the competition so long as SCP-87161 is easier to contain. 

SCP-87161 has also decreased activity ever since learning that SCPs 31054, 62794, 81052 are also in the facility. Contact between the SCPs should be monitored extensively and should not be frequent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Techno's file is done! I didn't think I would get this done on time but thankfully school has been merciful. I only have a few more files to write before I can get started on some short stories! If there's any specific interaction or prompt you would like to see, feel free to let me know and I'll try to write it :)  
> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	3. SCP-62794

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Item #: SCP-62794
> 
> Object class: Safe

**Item #:** SCP-62794

 **Object class:** ~~Safe~~ Euclid?

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-62794 is to be kept in a large standard humanoid containment unit with adequate living space. ~~SCP-62794 is fairly cooperative and safe to be around and has made no attempts to escape, therefore armed security is not necessary. Only at least two members of research staff must be present to monitor the conditions of SCP-62794 at all times.~~ SCP-62794 should be monitored by at least three research staff at all times and an armed member of the security team should be on guard. Several other armed guards should block off potential exits and prepare to fire tranquilizers in case of another containment breach. SCP-62794 is permitted access to several sketchbooks with pencils, erasers, and watercolor for drawings. SCP-62794 is occasionally permitted the use of a computer with the internet under strict supervision.

 ~~SCP-62794 is relatively safe to be around alone as it has never attempted to hurt foundation staff and seems content to cooperate with regular interviews.~~ It has often asked to be referred to as “Philza” or “Phil”. This is permitted as SCP-62794 tends to share more information when his “name” is used. Foundation members should be cautious when doing so to ensure that the “name” “Philza” is used for scientific purposes and not because of attachment. 

Although SCP-62794 does not need to eat or drink, it enjoys doing so with meals to be given upon request. Soap and new clothes similar to SCP-62794’s should be provided bi-monthly. 

**Description:** SCP-62794 appears as a blond British humanoid, appearing as approximately 32 years of age, and 1.8 meters in height with lively blue eyes. SCP-62794 often wears a green and white striped bucket hat and shows great attachment to it, rarely taking it off. SCP-62794 consistently wears a long dark robe around a green shirt and pants, accompanied by a pair of sandals reminiscent of Japanese culture. 

Additionally, SCP-62794 has a pair of feathered wings on his back that share a similar structure to the _Falco subbuteo_ (the Eurasian hobby). SCP-62794’s total wingspan stretches to approximately 3.5 meters with each wing approximately 1.5 meters long when fully extended. Genetical analysis has found the feathers to be closely related to the falcon family and most closely related to the _Falco subbuteo_. However, no identical genetic matches have been found in any known species of bird. Feathers also appear to be of a dark gray and onyx color and are relatively weather resistant. Personnel and researchers have not observed SCP-62794 to have ever used his wings in flight (either in containment or during capture) and thus have theorized that the wings are an ornamental feature. Most curiously, SCP-62794’s wings appear to accommodate clothing and phase through it. It is still unknown how exactly SCP-62794 is able to do this, and whether or not this is a biological advantage that was developed over a period of time due to adaptability skills or something SCP-62794 was always able to do. 

Much like SCP-87161, SCP-62794’s presence also affects the judgment of those who remain in range. However, unlike SCP-87161’s influence, SCP-62794’s influence encourages subjects to remain cooperative and at peace. Affected subjects are also not prone to aggression and have reported feeling warm and comforted as if a loving guardian gave them a hug. Repeated testing has shown that the influence weakens as subjects stray away from SCP-62794. As subjects stray out of the area of effect (approximately 30 feet from SCP-62794), the influence slowly dissipates, and subjects return to their normal state of mind with little disorientation. The influence is also completely halted when SCP-62794 is unconscious (in case of a containment breach, heavy tranquilizers are to be used instead of bullets). For these reasons, subjects affected by SCP-62794’s influence do not need post influence care. 

(Multiple experiments and trials have been taken with SCP-62794’s influence with Class D personnel and in some cases, other SCPs. In one case, SCP-62794 was once placed in the same containment unit as SCP-87161 with a subject to test what the conflicting influences might do. That particular information file is restricted and only available to staff with Level 3 Clearance and above). 

SCP-62794 has shown a keen interest in building and designing grand structures through continuous sketching and watercolor of ideas. However, when studied, it appears that the buildings do not obey the laws of physics. When questioned about the impossibility of the builds in an interview, SCP-62794 refused to acknowledge that the builds could not be done. He repeatedly stated that it had already built such grand structures before it had been captured. The whereabouts of these structures still remain unknown and SCP-62794 refuses to talk about his “previous worlds” stating that “he could not go back even if he wanted to”. 

Although SCP-62794 presents itself as a 32-year-old humanoid, it’s real age is currently unknown as SCP-62794 has knowledge of world events occurring over 1000 years in the past. SCP-62794 has also briefly mentioned several different worlds that he has lived in. SCP-62794 demonstrates advanced knowledge of survival skills and is highly intelligent, often able to quickly think of solutions in situations of danger. SCP-62794 also demonstrates adaptive skills, quick reflexes, and advanced healing. Due to these skills, research staff suggest that it might’ve been a survivalist before being contained in the foundation.

Unlike many other SCPs, SCP-62794 willingly allowed himself to be captured and brought into containment. SCP-62794 seemed content to accompany foundation staff to Site 164 from the isolated cottage it had been staying in. ~~SCP-62794 has been fairly cooperative with foundation staff~~ and has been especially kind to younger members of staff, taking a particular liking to researcher Toby Smith. ~~Interviews with SCP-62794 are usually very enlightening as SCP-62794 openly offers information about other known anomalies and aspects of the world~~ ~~.~~ Reasons for this cooperation are still unknown, but since then, ~~it has not broken containment.~~ **Update:** After the incident with SCP-87161, and the realization that SCPs 81052 and 31054 are also in the facility, SCP-62794 has become significantly less cooperative. It has begun to limit the information given about its life before the foundation and will not talk about SCPs 81052, 87161, 31054. It immediately attempted to breach containment and was able to locate SCP-31054 and scream SCP-31054’s “name” before immediately getting tranquilized. Due to this sudden and unexpected breach in containment, security has been increased and SCP-62794's behavior is more closely monitored in case of another breach.

Under no circumstances should SCP-62794 be allowed contact with these SCPs until further information is gathered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza Minecraft has joined the party  
> I'm really happy with how this file went considering Mr. Minecraft's importance to the plot of a few short stories in this au. I had a ton of ideas and I really wanted to imply a lot of stuff but hehe I'll just have to save it for the actual short stories!  
> Thanks to EvenMadderHatter for helping me out with making sure that my grammar wasn't complete trash!  
> And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and give my brain writing juice!
> 
> PS. oh my gosh the revolution ending i actually screamed when The Thing happened. I'm just saying my fic Nightmares and Daydreams was a little too accurate and fed my angst writing brain. yall might get an additional update for another story this week if my terrible scheduling works out :)))) (maybe sunday heheh)


	4. SCP-31054

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Item #: SCP-31054
> 
> Object class: Euclid

**Item #:** SCP-31054

 **Object class:** Euclid

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-31054 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit with adequate living space. SCP-31054 is less than cooperative around foundation staff and has attempted to break out of containment several times, only succeeding once. Due to the repeated attempts to escape containment, three foundation personnel must be monitoring SCP-31054’s condition at all times with members of armed security at potential exits. Firearms containing bullets are not permitted and security members should never shoot to kill, only incapacitate. Tranquilizers do not render SCP-31054 unconscious but dull its anomalous properties to the point where capture and containment is possible. Foundation staff should be wary of SCP-31054 even if its anomalous properties appear to be taken away as repeated testing has shown that SCP-31054’s properties cannot be completely deactivated. 

SCP-31054 is permitted access to a laptop with internet so long as members of personnel are around to monitor what information can be given. Books, textbooks, and other material can be requested and given to SCP-31054 so long as any member of SCP-31054’s research team has confirmed the request. Foundation members should not make contact with SCP-31054’s disks or toy gun unless given direct permission from SCP-31054, as it is extremely protective of these objects. 

Unlike many other SCPs, SCP-31054 requires food and drink as a source of nourishment. It appears to follow the time schedule of an ordinary human and should be provided with three standard meals per day and a steady supply of water to remain hydrated. Occasional food and drink requests may be granted so long as SCP-31054 remains cooperative. Soap should also be provided to SCP-31054 on a bi-monthly basis. 

Due to SCP-31054’s ability to regenerate and produce its own clothing, new clothes do not need to be provided. Research staff are unsure how SCP-31054 is able to do this as these new items of clothing appear overnight and SCP-31054 has not previously displayed any ability that might suggest object regeneration. These clothes all appear to look identical to SCP-31054’s original outfit except for a few occasional color changes in the accents of the shirts. 

SCP-31054 will not respond to any staff member that refers to it by its designation. It will only refer to itself as “Tommy” and respond to that name. Staff are permitted to do so as long as they remember to list SCP-31054 as its designated number in reports and in conversations without SCP-31054.

 **Description:** SCP-31054 is a young teenage boy, approximately 16 years of age with blond hair and blue eyes. SCP-31054 is exceptionally tall as it nears 1.9 meters and hails from England with a distinctive British accent. SCP-31054 consistently wears a white shirt with red accents along the collar and sleeves. A red bandana is often worn around SCP-31054’s neck with jeans and sneakers. However, these colors are subject to changes as SCP-31054’s clothing is regenerated and produced. 

SCP-31054 was initially found lurking around an isolated cottage near the location of where SCP-62794 was discovered. A few days after the foundation had secured SCP-62794, security and a few research staff members had stumbled upon a small child by the cottage. The child had been sitting outside the cottage, fiddling with two disks and a toy gun. It appeared as if it was waiting for someone. When approached, it had acted defensively and demanded to know who the foundation staff were and where its father was. At the time, foundation staff were not aware that this child was in fact an anomaly and suspected that it was a victim of SCP-62794’s influence. One of the staff members reportedly approached the child slowly, asking what it was doing at the cottage. The child refused to answer the question and repeated its original question of where its father was. 

At this point, SCP-31054’s anomalous properties were revealed as several incidences occurred. The first being that the advancing staff member, who will be noted as Victim-A, heard a faint sound in his head. When later questioned about the exact nature of this sound, Victim-A explained that it was two notes played in rapid succession. The exact pitch of these notes was later noted down to be a C4 and a G4. 

At the time, Victim-A assumed that he was imagining things after a long day and continued to attempt communication. Eventually, Victim-A grew concerned at the increasing hostility and thought about using a sedative to calm the child down. Before Victim-A could even reach for said sedative, Victim-A was suddenly bombarded with a series of loud vulgar swears and threats. No other research member reported hearing anything while Victim-A held their head in pain. It appeared that Victim-A was suffering a migraine from the sheer volume of the screaming. SCP-31054 managed to evade capture during this distraction and fled into the fields by the cottage. Victim-A’s migraine did not stop until another series of notes were played, slightly different from the first. These notes were later identified to be a D4 and G3. Victim-A was left exhausted and drained but otherwise made a full recovery in a matter of hours. 

Due to these instances and encounters, staff members believe that SCP-31054 has the ability to access a subject’s thoughts. It appears that through this ability, SCP-31054 is able to achieve telepathic communication. The subject is not able to deny SCP-31054 access and as soon as SCP-31054 “joins” it is able to access all the immediate thoughts of the subject. The only warning that subjects are given before SCP-31054 “joins” is the two-note sound that plays. When SCP-31054 joins, a C4 and G4 are played and when SCP-31054 departs, a D4 and a G3 are played. 

There seem to be a few limitations to this ability as SCP-31054 has only been able to access a subject’s mind after knowing the location of the subject. There also appears to be a limitation in distance as the telepathic communication suddenly ends when the subject is more than five kilometers away from SCP-31054. SCP-31054 also cannot link its own mind to two other separate minds. SCP-31054 is only able to individually access one mind at a time. However, it is theorized that SCP-31054 can also link multiple minds altogether for telepathic communications in groups, but this has yet to be tested.

Staff members should be careful around SCP-31054 and pay attention to any sudden noises that are heard. By recognizing that SCP-31054 has access to a subject’s thoughts, the subject can control what SCP-31054 hears. 

SCP-31054 does not display increased healing or strength but is able to drastically increase its own speed temporarily. It is able to travel up to 50 kilometers per hour but is only able to maintain these speeds for a couple of seconds (research suggests that SCP-31054 is only able to sprint at these speeds for a maximum of five seconds). 

It is theorized that SCP-31054’s anomalous properties are less developed due to the young age of SCP-31054. Genetic testing revealed that SCP-31054 has only been alive for 16 years and has the basic genetic composition of a human. Researchers believe that as SCP-31054 continues to age, its anomalous properties will continue to develop and its genetic composition will change. Foundation staff are not sure how such anomalous changes will affect SCP-31054 and if any additional changes will occur since SCP-31054's development seems to be unique. Additionally, due to the brash and uncooperative nature of SCP-31054, it will not disclose its past and much remains unknown. To properly test this theory, continuous monitoring of SCP-31054 is required at all times to observe any changes in anomalous tendencies. 

SCP-31054 despises all foundation personnel and refuses to properly communicate or collaborate in any sort of interview. Most foundation staff that attempt to communicate with it are met with insults and vague threats. So far, the only staff members who have been able to hold a conversation with SCP-31054 without immediately getting screamed at are a few researchers and scientists. Dr. Floris Fundy and Dr. Eret Alastair are tolerated by SCP-31054 and occasionally banter during interviews (this is only allowed due to the information that SCP-31054 will occasionally let slip). SCP-31054 has a clear preference for the youngest researcher, Toby Smith (deemed Tubbo by SCP-31054). SCP-31054 and researcher Toby Smith will spend most of their time together in SCP-31054’s containment unit. It is thanks to researcher Smith’s work that the foundation is even able to run diagnostics and tests to gauge the rate of SCP-31054’s growth. 

Ever since SCP-31054 discovered that SCPs 81052, 87161, and 62794 are also in containment, SCP-31054’s activity has increased drastically. Under the threat of SCP-31054 being able to communicate with other SCPs and plan a containment breach, SCP-31054 should be left unaware of the existence of SCPs 81052, 87161, and 62794. Should SCP-31054 suddenly re-discover that SCPs 81052, 87161, and 62794 are in containment, staff members must immediately administer mild amnestic to SCP-31054 and report this discovery to anyone on the research team with Clearance Level 3. Under no circumstances is SCP-31054 allowed contact with SCPs 81052, 87161, and 62794. Any staff member that fails to abide by these regulations shall be terminated immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and love you have shown this story, I appreciate it so much! It's really helped me get through some of the writer's block I had with this particular file (big thanks to EvenMadderHatter who helped me with some of the ideas)  
> And with Tommy's file finished, I can begin to write actual stories and one-shots for this au :0  
> Huge thanks to soulhe.art on Instagram for making fanart of my fic (i have never been more honored in my LIFE). Please go check out her Instagram account she's super talented!  
> Also I have a Tumblr now where I'll be posting updates as to when I'll be updating my longer stories just in case school decides to absolutely destroy my writing schedule. You can also ask me questions and submit requests for stories that you'd like to read!  
> https://ask-clove.tumblr.com/  
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and help motivate me to write!
> 
> PS. yes those notes are actually the sounds that people hear when you join vc in discord and yes I did spend 5 minutes just joining calls to find out the exact pitches and octaves at 12 am in the morning


	5. His Name is Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby never intended to work for the foundation.  
> He never intended to leave his entire life behind.  
> He never intended to make friends with SCP-31054.
> 
> Toby never intended to do a lot of things.

Toby Smith was only 15 when he first became a member of the foundation. He never intended to become a staff member at all (does anyone ever plan to work for a secret government organization?), but it wasn’t like he had any options after the containment breach. 

He’s tried to block out most of the details of what happened That Day. He’s succeeded for the most part (the doctors diagnosed him with dissociative amnesia after a week), but even now, two years later, Toby can’t escape the details that haunt him. 

He remembers the sickening crunch of his father’s spine and the way his mother’s scream got cut off. He remembers the security team, the sirens, the unrelenting fear that clawed at his throat. He remembers the cold realization that he was going to die (he remembers not wanting to). 

Toby had screamed (blinked) and instantly backed away, collapsing in a corner. The statue had followed in pursuit, the ear-piercing sound of heavy stone grinding against the oak floors of the living room. When Toby opened his eyes again, it was only eight meters away. 

It took the foundation thirty minutes to find him (an older, wiser Toby is grateful they found him at all). By that time, he was covered in blood and feces and staring down three statues. They found him winking one tired eye at a time furiously, wiping away tears with shaky hands. He had faltered once before, and the statue had trampled his parents; he would not falter again. 

(Sometimes, when Toby looks back on these memories, he wonders why he did not just give up. He couldn’t have known that someone was going to rescue him. All he was doing was prolonging his fate. Even now, his eyes get tired far too easily, and his head aches when he stares at something for too long. Was he buying time for a plan, an escape? Or was it because his life was the only thing left to fight for). 

The foundation had saved him, told him it was safe to blink, safe to rest. Security kept an eye on the three statues while field agents escorted him out of his ruined home. Toby had nearly fainted at the sight of his neighborhood. Bodies littered the streets and contained statues left trails of the same damn substance that he was covered in. His friends and neighbors were reduced to numbers, statistics. Nobody was left to remember them.

The field agents had brought him to a nearby van where doctors and other researchers had been waiting with amnesia for any survivors (Toby was the only one). The doctors had exchanged concerned looks with one another at the sight of Toby and promised that after the amnesia was administered, he would be at peace. They reassured him that the amnesia would fix him, that he would forget and leave it all behind. 

But then the amnesia didn’t work, and Toby did not forget. Toby had stared at the empty syringe in his arm and waited for what seemed like hours. There was no haze, no sense of drowsiness, and his mind was clear. He pleaded for another dosage, one more powerful than the last, but the foundation staff ignored him. Amnesia was preferred when dealing with survivors and never failed to work, but if push came to shove, termination was the next best option. Toby’s immunity to the amnesia was concerning but not a threat. 

Toby didn’t realize that he was about to die until one of the researchers, Doctor Eret Alastair, had saved him, vouched for him. He argued that Toby should be offered a position at the foundation, that any person able to immediately understand how SCP-173 worked and defend themselves from it should deserve a place among the staff. 

At the end of the day, it was Toby’s choice. He could either leave his home and work for a shady government organization, or he could die. It wasn’t a difficult choice. 

_(Sometimes Toby wakes up in a cold sweat. His room is at the opposite end of site 163, and he knows that Eret would rather die than let him witness another containment breach, but that doesn’t stop Toby from keeping a flashlight under his bed. He won’t be caught unprepared)_

For the first few months, he was basically an intern. Eret, Fundy, and his friend Niki had put together a small homeschooling program so Toby could continue his education. They looked after him and treated him well, but the rest of the staff ignored him. Nobody trusted a scrawny child with any important information. He had such a low clearance that all he was permitted to do was go to the cafeteria and use the coffee machine. Every now and then, Eret and Fundy let him run some errands and shred some documents, but Toby’s presence was solely decorative. 

But then his seniors started noticing him. It was about small things at first, things that were barely noticeable. A researcher had complained about the current filing system, and Toby had mumbled some ideas that he had come up with while running errands. During a staff meeting, Toby made an offhand remark about using the unblinking SCPs as wardens for SCP-173. He was quizzed on what he would do in containment breaches, asked for different theories, and requested to look at lab reports. They called him a natural, a prodigy (Toby just wanted to be a _child_ ). 

Before he knew it, he became an official member of the research staff. His clearance level was moved from Level 1 to Level 2, and he became the youngest member of the research team at site 163. His studies continued (Eret and Niki refused to let him drop “school”), but now any free time he had left was used for mentoring under senior researchers. Even then, he was only allowed to look over the documented findings and write reports. He was rarely allowed to interact with the SCPs themselves. 

So, when he first entered the containment unit, he was understandably a tad nervous. So much was still unknown about SCP-31054, and no other research member had been able to get anything except a migraine from interviews. He was only given SCP-31054 to work with since it was a young SCP around his age. His colleagues had theorized that Toby might be a better fit for the 16-year-old anomaly. Eret had prepared him for an interview with an intelligent anomaly and stressed above all else that Toby could not get attached to the SCPs he came in contact with. Toby had instantly promised that he wouldn’t (that was the first rule of interviewing any SCP after all), and it would be easy to avoid attachment anyway. 

“Uhm, hello there! My name is Toby Smith, and I’ll be your main interviewer today.”

SCP-31054 looked up from the computer and narrowed his eyes. A familiar ring sounded in Toby’s head, and he winced at the sudden intrusion. His mind was whirling at a million miles per hour, and he was too nervous to control any of his immediate thoughts. What if SCP-31054 could tell that he wasn’t qualified and was too nervous, and oh god, what if he was spilling secrets and-

“You’re different.”

“Ah-” Toby froze, arms wrapping around his files a bit tighter and forced a smile. “Uhm, haha yeah. I’m new to this whole thing, and well, you’re my first SCP.”

“That’s not what I meant, you idiot.”

“Then what did you mean?”

For a while, SCP-31054 didn’t respond. He just sat there at the study while Toby awkwardly stood by the door. Eventually, he murmured a response under his breath and turned away from Toby, going back to the computer. Toby hesitantly approached the SCP, pulling up a chair beside him. There was no sign that SCP-31054 had left Toby’s mind yet, and he was sure that SCP-31054 was still listening. 

“Uhm, could you repeat that? I didn’t really catch it when I was by the door.”

SCP-31054 rolled his eyes and sighed. “I said that you seem nicer. Your thoughts aren’t just about using me to get information.”

Toby perked up, surprised at the sudden compliment. “Thank you-”

“And stop calling me SCP whatever, Tubbo. My name’s Tommy.”

Tubbo grinned and gave an eager nod, questions already forgotten. He had made it through the conversation so far without a single migraine, and Tommy had already given him a nickname. Maybe there was hope for a proper interview after all (maybe there was hope for a conversation between two friends). 

He never intended to become friends with ~~Tommy~~ SCP-31054. Tubbo doubts that his seniors intended for him to develop an attachment with ~~him~~ it either. And yet, as Tubbo continued to chat with SCP-31054, he found himself forgetting about the divide between them. Tommy wasn’t just an anomaly; he was also another kid teenage kid who had been isolated. 

He left Tommy’s room (prison) with no migraine and the promise of returning the next day to chat. 

_“His name is Tommy.”_

(Sometimes, Tubbo has to remind himself that the teenage boy that’s become his closest friend isn’t human) 

(Sometimes, he doesn’t want to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy first actual story for this au! A second part to this will be up soon enough but most of these stories can be read on their own (just a side note a lot of these probably won't be in chronological order)!
> 
> Also there won't be a chapter next week since my end of term exams are coming up and I gotta study for them. Real sorry about that but I'll be back with the next continuation the week after that!
> 
> Edit: I lied I'm a liar now. Apparently school has given me one last project so this week's chapter will actually come out on Sunday. Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry about the delay qwq
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support with this au! We're almost at 400 kudos like that's insane thank you all so much (my small brain cannot comprehend this number)! Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this work!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and feed the writing gremlin in my brain!


	6. Incident-0284

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The SCP Foundation is aware of the risks to the mental health of the staff. Personnel are encouraged to seek therapy if they have witnessed or undergone a traumatic event. Therapy is readily available to all personnel as long as it has been approved by supervisors." - SCP Foundation Staff Manual 
> 
> (the guide is wrong)  
> (therapy will not work)  
> (therapy will not give you peace)

Incident-0284 is the incident of a foundation staff member at site-163 passing away due to mental trauma that occurred during the job.  **[REDACTED]** was a 26-year-old male who had worked for the foundation since  **[REDACTED]** . He was a member of the research team and had a standard Level 2 clearance. Colleagues reported  **[REDACTED]** behaving erratically a few days after encountering  **[REDACTED]** . Before the encounter,  **[REDACTED]** was an ideal staff member who actively participated in work. He displayed enthusiasm and passion for his job and was perfectly content with dying for the Foundation.  **[REDACTED]** often said that the foundation gave his life meaning, that he was a part of working towards the greater good. However,  **[REDACTED]’s** personality took a drastic turn after encountering  **[REDACTED]** . 

After the encounter,  **[REDACTED]** was often late to research meetings and muttered to himself in an incomprehensible language. As the days passed, he became more dishevelled, showing up to work with the same clothes, bloodshot eyes, and nervous ticks. It appeared that  **[REDACTED]** was purposely trying to keep himself from sleeping, though it is unclear exactly why. Colleagues and supervisors reportedly took him to therapy, but  **[REDACTED]** refused to attend meetings and escaped somewhere into site-163 several times. Colleagues expressed concern, stating that “it was clear from the beginning that  **[REDACTED]** did not handle encounter well.”

13 days after the incident,  **[REDACTED]’s** body was found slumped over his desk, pen still in hand. The cause of death was found to be sleep deprivation. A piece of paper with writing appeared to be the last thing that  **[REDACTED]** left behind. The following is an excerpt of the most comprehensible section. 

_ (If I were to gaze in a mirror, what would I see?) _

_ There’s a person in front of the glass _

_ He looks old, tired, ragged  _

_ He is all of these things but he stares back at me _

_ (he does not blink once) _

_ If I gaze long enough, shadows will creep along the edges. _

_ I have seen them before, those shadows that trail behind  _

_ They are the same wisps of darkness the plague my dreams and haunt my vision  _

_ Always at the edge, just out of reach. _

_ So why do they swarm the mirror? _

_ I cannot close my eyes.  _

_ It waits at every turn, every second is too long. _

_ Sleep will come later, I must stand guard now.  _

_ (it is too easy to keep my eyes open now) _

_ Love and mercy, don’t those traits make us human? _

_ And yet, as I stare into the glass, I see no traces of these. _

_ They say the eyes are the windows to the soul _

_ I gaze into the mirror, and I see nothing _

_ (but to think that there is Nothing is dangerous) _

_ ( _ **_It_ ** _ is patient and  _ **_It_ ** _ will wait) _

_ Am I the hero of this story? _

_ Are any of us the heroes at all? _

_ (i do not know) _

_ (did i ever know?) _

_ What atrocities do I hide and why do they wait? _

_ If I were to gaze in a mirror, what horrors would I see? _

Although the exact details of Incident-0284 are to remain private, personnel are to be informed of the incident’s occurrence as a reminder of the gruelling mental strain that the job provides. It is a reminder that all personnel must go through weekly checks, including at least one mandatory check with the personnel’s designated therapist. As long as personnel obey the given guidelines and rules set by superiors, incidents like Incident-0284 can be easily avoided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that school wanted to give me one last big project before the winter break so the one-shot I was planning will have to be posted next Tuesday instead. I didn't have as much time as I would've liked to write a completely different idea so, I ended up writing a little poem and a story to accompany it. It's quite different from what I normally do so please let me know if you enjoyed it! I haven't written in this kind of style for a while so I might be a bit rusty :P.  
> Also a huge thank you for over 500 kudos! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this so much and I'll try my best to keep the updates regular :)  
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and give me serotonin :D


	7. His Name is Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tommy wasn’t always this way. He likes to think so, at least. Even now, as he remains in the glorified cell that his captors have placed him in, a room designed to keep people safe from him, a (delusional) part of him still thinks that one day, he’ll wake up and he’ll be normal again."

Tommy wasn’t always this way. He likes to think so, at least. Even now, as he remains in the glorified cell that his captors have placed him in, a room designed to keep people safe from him, a (delusional) part of him still thinks that one day, he’ll wake up and he’ll be normal again. That one day, he’ll wake us as Tommy Innit and not some label that the foundation staff printed off and slapped on him. (But he’s not a fool. He hasn’t been alive for a long time, not as long as the rest of his family, but he’s been alive long enough to know that this world is not kind). 

It doesn’t feel fair. He doesn’t feel any different from the rest of them. He doesn’t have wings like Philza or rapid healing like his brothers. In fact, unlike the rest of his family, he still needs to eat and sleep. The only things that make him so dangerous, so different, are his small abilities. His mother always called them gifts. His father called him blessed. His parents always said that he would help so many people one day, and yet, when it mattered, he couldn’t save a single person. He couldn’t save _them_.

He doesn’t remember much anymore. He tries not to. There are flashes that come back every so often, little nightmares from the memories he’s buried in the back of his mind. Sometimes, if he’s lucky, he’ll wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, clutching at his heart with tears in his eyes. Sometimes, if he’s unlucky, he doesn’t wake up at all. 

The worst ones always start the same way, back at the beginning. He’s six again, cowering in their wooden dresser while his parents try to reason with their neighbours. He didn’t mean to, he never meant to overhear their thoughts. He never meant to expose their affair. (He never meant to expose himself). A younger Tommy winces as angry voices raise in volume, demands to know what magic their son has. Demands to know where he is, to cleanse him, to save their village from this thing that has become Tommy. 

Tommy covers his ears and closes his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of violence. He doesn’t dare to step out of the dresser, not until he can hear retreating footsteps and the sound of his front door closing. Even then, he still waits a few minutes longer before he even dares to creak open the dark oak door. 

He lets out a whimper at the sight of his home. The chairs of the living room are turned over and the dining table has been thrown to the side. His father is lying motionless by the front door with an ugly wound across his chest. His mother is on the carpet, coloring the threads a new crimson. He locks eyes with her and with a shaking hand, she beckons him forward. Tommy shakily sits by her side and tries to ignore the feeling of blood-soaked cloth. 

Tommy’s never been a good listener. He’s stubborn and he’s loud and he’s quick to anger. Yet, as his mother cups his cheeks and presses her bloody forehead against his, Tommy can’t find it in himself to say a word. His eyes dart to the side where a slumped figure lies and his mother wipes a stray tear off his cheek. The metal smell in the air is impossible to ignore and he knows that his mother doesn’t have much time left. 

“Listen to me,” his mother murmurs, “the bad people are looking for you because you’re different. Your father and I told them that we hid you in the market place so they’ve gone there to find you. I need you to go out the back door and head straight for the forest. Run and keep running but don’t lose your way. This will all be sorted eventually and they won’t be able to hurt you. You just need to buy yourself time. Don’t go to anybody else’s house, I don’t know how safe you will be there. Let them get caught. Come back to the treeline in three sunrises. The good ones will take care of you.” 

His mother gives him one last gentle kiss on his forehead before lightly shoving him towards the door. “Go,” she whispers with tears in her eyes and blood smeared across her chest. 

Tommy stumbles back once, his back hitting the very same dresser he had spent most of the night hiding in. The sight of his parents, his strong caring parents, so vulnerable on the floor sickens him. The young boy whimpers once, then dashes out the back door. The cool night air greets him as he sprints towards the woods that were his safe haven for so long. The blood that coats his hair and skin feels sticky and his tears blur his vision. He wails and sobs but refuses to stop running. 

Stray twigs cut his arms and legs and it takes him far too long to realize that he’s strayed off the path. The trees that cover the sky leave him with little to no light and the shadows that were supposed to protect him twist and turn. He’s lost. 

Tommy leans against a tree and collapses, chest heaving. He can’t even bring himself to cry anymore. There’s an emptiness in his chest and the dark of the forest coats his vision. These parts of the dream always go by faster. Tommy lies immobile and watches the sunrise and set over and over again. 

(Tommy’s taught himself to wake up at this point, to wake up before the next sequence follows) 

(It doesn’t really matter what he does anyway. The ~~dream~~ , memory always ends the same way. On the fifth sunrise, Tommy opens his eyes and sees an angel)

An older Tommy wakes up with tears streaked down his face and a soggy pillow. He takes a deep shuddery breath and wipes away the lingering tears in his eyes. Tommy turns to his side and glances at the clock resting on the oak table. It’s only 8:30, he’s still got some time to put himself back together before another researcher tries to get more information out of him. Tommy glares at the camera in the corner of his room and turns away. He knows that the staff have been watching him sleep, watching him have his fits. Logically, Tommy knows that there’s no point in acting like nothings wrong. But, if he can make things just a little more difficult for them, well, Tommy’s all for acting like everything’s alright. 

It’s nine-thirty when the researcher walks through the iron door. Tommy hears the click of the lock opening and the hesitant creak of the door. He doesn’t bother looking up from the computer. Tommy knows that no matter who it is that comes into his room, no matter what they say or how they act, they all want the same thing at the end of the day. They just want to use him. 

“Uhm, hello there! My name is Toby Smith and I’ll be your main interviewer today.”

Tommy glances up from the computer once and is surprised to see a kid around his age. He’s fiddling with his files and coat and looks so nervous that Tommy can’t help but wonder if he’s cut out for this job. He listens in any way, ready to catch any ulterior motive. No matter how innocent-looking, at the end of the day, he’s still a member of the foundation. He’s still a representative of the people who have made his life a study. Toby stammers through his introductions and his mind is so noisy and filled with anxiety that Tommy almost feels bad for him. 

“You’re different.”

“Ah-” Toby (Tubbo?) freezes awkwardly, his arms still clutching the files that have his designation slapped on them. Tommy forces himself to look away from the offending pieces of paper and goes back to messing around with the computer. 

“Uhm haha yeah. I’m new to this whole thing and well, you’re my first SCP.”

“That’s not what I meant you idiot.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Tommy’s quiet for a bit. He doesn’t exactly know where to begin. He doesn’t even know why he said anything at all. For a while, the only sound in the room is the methodical clicking of the computer mouse as Tommy messes around. 

Eventually, Tommy sighs and huffs whatever he can think of under his breath, hoping that Tubbo leaves it at that and moves on. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t and Tommy’s forced to acknowledge the young staff member anyway. 

“I said that you seem nicer. Your thoughts aren’t just about using me to get information.”

Tubbo perks up, clearly surprised that Tommy had said anything pleasant at all. “Thank you-”

“And stop calling me SCP whatever, Tubbo. My name’s Tommy.”

Tubbo gives a genuine smile and an eager nod. He pulls a chair up to the study and leans in inquisitively, spectating the game that Tommy’s playing and starts chattering away. Tommy finds it harder and harder to remain completely silent, especially when it feels like Tubbo isn’t just a research member. (Especially when it feels like Tubbo’s a friend). 

Maybe it’s the desperation, the need to be around someone else. Maybe it’s the fact that Tubbo’s the first person anywhere close to his age that Tommy’s met in a long time. But Tommy doesn’t want to believe that Tubbo’s like the rest of them. He doesn’t want to say goodbye. 

So, when the young scientist leaves, grinning with the promise of returning the next day, Tommy feels an ache in his chest. An all too familiar feeling of care that he’s almost forgotten. Tommy tries to squash it down, kill it. He tells himself over and over again that ~~Tubbo~~ Toby’s just doing his job. That he only wants to come back to talk to soften him up. And yet, even as he tries to convince himself otherwise, he can’t stop the little voice in the back of his mind.

_His name is Tubbo._

_And he’s my friend._

(Sometimes Tommy has to remind himself that the teenage boy that’s become his closest friend wears the same symbol as the people who brought him here. Sometimes he has to remind himself that the world is not kind)

(Sometimes, he doesn’t want to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I finally posted! I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter, I promise that I'm not dead or done with this story. I've got a lot of ideas with this au and I want to see it through. I just had a lot happening over winter and I think I'm finally ready to start writing again. Chapter updates might take some time to return to the regular weekly schedule as I catch up on school work but hopefully, updates won't take two months anymore. So, if you enjoy this work so far, I would recommend subscribing to it so you get notifications since my schedule is still kinda wonky. I also have a Tumblr where I post some updates on when the work might be posted (you can find me under the same username). A huge thank you to all of you who found this fic and really loved it, 660 kudos is insane and I never thought I would get this far!  
> I really appreciate all of you and I'm sorry to have left you guys waiting for so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I start getting back into the flow of things <3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated and make my brain go brrr.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo SCP au!  
> I've been thinking about this crossover for a while now and I've seen a ton of cool ideas for it. I was disappointed to find that there aren't that many SCP aus out there with the sleepy bois so I decided to write something for it :D  
> Character files and stories will all be updated in this work. There will be regular updates on Tuesdays until I start to run out of ideas or school kills me (whatever comes first)  
> Comments and kudos fuel my motivation to write, if you enjoyed it please let me know :D
> 
> Here's a list of cool SCP fics y'all should check out, they're all amazing!  
> \- Blueooojay's "CLASSIFIEDS"   
> \- "I will be changing soon" by skittykitty   
> \- "[DATA LOST]" by everythingFangirl


End file.
